Talk:Prestige Mode
Certain Prestige challenges DO reset after another prestige I think the prestige challenges that DO reset are the ones at the bottom of the prestige category I prestiged 3 times now and each time knife veteran, stealth veteran, flashbang veteran and stun veteran were all at 0/xxxx. I previously had them partially complete This is probably because they are so easy to get throughout, they help you level up faster - I got stealth vet II at rank 15 the first prestige I do not know about any other challenges, the weapon challenges did not reset for me... Anyone else confirm? or is iw screwing me? List of Prestige Ranks COD4 I think we should try and list prestige mode ranks along with their pictures, if at all possible. 71.228.147.222 20:48, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Prestige Mode Where the heck do you launch Prestige Mode from. . Can not find it on the menu? :When i checked it's at the area where it lists all of the challenges and stuff. BonesBrigade 02:38, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know what the medals are for WaW's prestige? TAK The Voyager 20:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) It's in the barracks at the bottom. CoD:WaW Did the title update change the prestige symbols? They are showing up differently on the cod site.. //--TehK 01:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Doubt they'd change the symbols ingame. I think it's just on the site, since they overused stars in their symbol choices. I'd love to have the new 10th prestige input in the game, but I doubt it'll happen.CirChris -Here to help! 02:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::It looks like they are "zombiefied" or something. You know? Maybe they planned to implement prestiging into Zombie mode with these symbols but didn't. To further press this I see the new symbols mostly in the new zombies leaderboard. Heh. Could somebody get a full list of all 10 new prestige images? Iv'e only seen 1st, 3rd, 5th and 10th. //--TehK 03:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just added a note of this to the trivia section. //--TehK 03:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just got an image and uploaded it. //--TehK 03:34, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, and since I don't know what I have to do to "license" it I guess I won't reupload it. //--TehK 04:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) MW2 I believe the killstreaks are also reset after presiging?? Xzabre 07:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Not certain about that, but I know all titles and emblems are retained. New challenges and an extra custom class slot is confirmed. I'll post here again when I personally Prestige. --The-Dreamcaster 12:21, November 25, 2009 (UTC) They are reset. Can you report those who have cheated 10th Prestige as its not fair on those who should ranked top, who actually earnt it? Dave Foster 20:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I re-added the links, down to the information within them actually being useful and most of it not being covered here. It's nice having a different opinion in here and information from an external source. I doubt the people behind the site would be overly pleased if you went and stole the info. --The-Dreamcaster 20:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :When you say reset, do you mean that all your achievements and weapons are all set back to as if you were at level 1? "Stars" I just love how people said that Treyarch overdid stars in their icons, and now IW did the same in MW2, putting even more in... CirChris -Here to help! 10:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) =Something yet unknown?= Can someone add what this something yet unknown at prestige 10 is? I just hit 10th last night, (14days played) and i got nothing other than the title and emblem. The something unknown might be the animated 10th medal. You get it after hitting 10th and completing all prestige challenges. Prestige Mode progress? Hi, my question is quite simple, how do I progress prestige mode? I mean how can I gain the medals. Are they rewarded for completing achievements? do I have to start prestige mode 10 times to get the 10th prestige medal? xD M3rc3r's | talk 12:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yep. 1-70+prestige exp 10 times before you enter 10th prestige mode. Takes a stupid amount of time and is taking me about 2 days worth of gametime to make level 70 again. 3rd prestige so far, maybe going to 5th or 10th. Undecided as yet. MW2 Prestige Challenges MW2 I haven't prestiged myself, but I've heard that certain challenges in the 'prestige' section of challenges reset, and some don't? can somebody confirm which challenges, if any, do/don't reset, and either reply here or maybe add it to the section on MW2? if you reply here, I'll post it. killstreak Do you lose your challenges progress of 'calling in x killstreak reward x times'? As in, I'm trying to get 25 ac130s now, does that challenge reset? 01:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah you do. The only ones that don't reset (If I'm not mistaken) are the challenges that are unlocked when you first prestige, which glow green when viewed. All others reset sadly CirChris -Here to help! 01:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok thank you :) then I'll just keep going untill I have those 25 ;) 01:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 7th Prestige Anyone know what the symbols are in mw2? I'm especially curious with 7th prestige icon. Anyone know what it is? Looks like a soviet medal, but then again so does 9th... I wish to see better clarification about when the "extra" custom class slots unlock after new Prestige levels. I just "prestiged" for the first time, and discovered 6 custom class slots became available all at once at level 4. I do not know how many class slots were available at level 4 before Prestige #1. You start multiplayer with 5 custom classes and additional classes are unlocked upon 1st, 3rd, 5th, , 7th and 9th prestige. Effectively you can be prepared for every eventuality and cover some of the more obscure classes with these additional slots.--The-Dreamcaster 13:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Another thing about 7th prestige, are people stopping at it, because they have 9/10 custom classes? A lot of people ive seen are just 7th prestige 70.. aside from 10th prestige hackers 7th prestige players will have 9 custom classes and the prestige hack was only applied to 9th and 10th prestige, skipping all the previous prestigers. --The-Dreamcaster 13:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) COD4 Prestige Medals in Modern Warfare 2 Just a little fun fact I noticed... the Modern Warfare prestige medals are brought back in Modern Warfare 2 as emblems for doing the different prestige killstreak challenges, starting with the 1st prestige medal for the care package kill and the animated 10th prestige medal for Spectre IV. Attachments do attachments stay when you enter prestige on MW2? 14:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately they don't. However, if you prestige, you unlock new weapon challenges which allow more weapon titles to be unlocked. These challenges are unique in that they will NOT reset if you prestige again. If you need any more help don't hesitate to ask. 14:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :: thank you very much :D 17:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Mastery titles Can u still get mastery titles after you enter prestige? please help!! Yes you can. prestige 10 on cod4= prestige 10 on mw2??? ive heard from many people saying that if u get the 10th prestige on cod4 that u automatically get the 10th prestige on mw2 wen u insert the game into ur system.....is this true?? this is not true whatsoever my co leader of my clan is 10th on COD4 but has to prestige normally. 12:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Bugs There is a bug on prestige mode, if you prestige and shutdown the system without playing a match and then come back to multiplayer, it will be as if you did not prestige at all. (Confirmed in PS3) This is false information. 01:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I play on PS3 and this happened to me, I can confirm it Nadieeee 13:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Prestige. Hello, i was wondering if you could intially say no to prestiging as i want to do some challenges first (the harder they fall, call in 50 harriers, 25 ac130's) and also improve my K/d while i have all the unlocks. If i said no at first can i then once ive done the things i want to complete then do prestige or do you hae only one chance to say yes to prestige? And if i was able to prestige later, would i keep the titles earned form the challenges i completed after the initial question "do you want to prestige"? Thankyou. :Saying no doesn't affect anything, you can say no as many times as you want and nothing will change.Crimmastermind 08:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) LVL 70/ Prestige exp. I not ready to prestige (lvl 69) but I was wondering once I reach lvl 70 and decline Prestige, will exp earned after lvl 70 apply to Prestige when I finally accept it? Basicaly I dont want to start over. If I can continue too play and still aqwire exp that can later apply to my Prestige I will be happy, that way when I do Ill be like lvl 34 @ 1st prestige with a few weapons unlock. 18:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll explain how it works for you. At rank 70, you need to gain a certain amount of exp to enter prestige mode. You have to manually enter into prestige mode. After you have capped your exp at rank 70, the rest of the exp will go to waste. Yami 18:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Legitimate 10thprestige In the last section of this article it mentions people are considered hackers for getting 10th prestige. I wonder if this is now immaterial as the game has been out for some time. Veteran Just a quick question. i know when you prestige you lose all your unlocks etc as did this with cod 4. however in order to unlock veteran on weapons you need 500 kills on that weapon. now i have done that on two weapons before my first prestige (to help unlock extended mags) so does that mean when i eventually prestige will i get my veteran call sign for these weapons. i.e. if not then it is better to wait till at least after your first prestige before unlocking mastery and veteran etc. thoughts? Yeah I'd like to know this too, cause I got all attachments and over 500 kills on quite a few weapons, but no Prestiges yet.Sherl0ck Holmes 13:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Camo lost? Hi, I'm nearing 1st prestige on MW2, and there's one thing keeping me from doing so: Not knowing if my Camoflages reset as well as attachments. If I Prestige, do all my Camoflages on guns dissappear? I'm nearing Fall on my beloved M4A1, and I'd haaaate to have to get 200 more headshots much more than having to get 70 levels back. Thanks in advance. Sherl0ck Holmes 16:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you lose all camouflages as well. - 14:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Aw drat. Thanks for telling me, definately swayed me to not prestige instantly. Sherl0ck Holmes 16:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) help me my first prestige i got a new class but the second time i didnt get my 7th class open why didnt it do that? : New class slots are unlocked every 2nd prestige level. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 16:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) EXP in Prestige I am at level 70 1st prestige. I want to know if I keep playing @ lv 70 and not go into 2nd prestige does all of the xp I be in 1st prestige carry over. In other words if I were to save up enough xp to get me into lv 10 2nd prestige or do I start over completely. 14:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Forty3Champs :No. Darkman 4 14:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Attachment In prestige mode, challenges to unlock weapons attachment or pro version of perk are the same than normal mode or not ? (sorry for my english) 17:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Hey! FR Yes,as we've said the challenges just reset. There you go! Presige after the 10th When I reach 10th presige level 70 will i be able to presige again....?